cyberairlinesv3bypegasusfandomcom-20200213-history
Improvements
From Cyberairlines Airline Improvements Purchasing improvements will increase the performance of your aircraft and help you earn more money on your routes. Airlines are limited to purchase 1 improvement every 3 days. Each improvement has it's own daily cost and rating requirement in order to purchase the improvement. Selling an improvement is possible for half of the price that you purchased it. This is the list of the improvements: Ticket Pricing Gate Security Improvement Cost: $2,500,000 Rating Needed: 2.0000 Hiring a security service makes your passengers feel safer and willing to pay higher fares. Increases ticket price by 2%. Daily Cost: $17,500 Personal TVs Improvement Cost: $7,000,000 Rating Needed: 5.0000 Fitting planes with personal TVs makes your passengers feel more comfortable. Increases ticket price by 5%. Daily Cost: $49,000 Catering Service Improvement Cost: $12,000,000 Rating Needed: 10.0000 Hiring an independent catering service provides better food for your passengers. Increases ticket price by 10%. Daily Cost: $84,000 Crew Training Improvement Cost: $20,000,000 Rating Needed: 30.0000 Training courses for your flight crew provides better service for passengers. Increases ticket price by 15%. Daily Cost: $140,000 Cargo Hauling Mail Service Contract Improvement Cost: $10,000,000 Rating Needed: 7.0000 Becoming a subcontractor of a mail company increases the amount of cargo on your planes. Increases minimum cargo load on board by 5%. Daily Cost: $70,000 Regional Shipping Contract Improvement Cost: $20,000,000 Rating Needed: 15.0000 Becoming a subcontractor of a regional shipping service will increase the amount of cargo your planes are hauling. Increases minimum cargo load on board by 5%. Daily Cost: $140,000 International Shipping Contract Improvement Cost: $35,000,000 Rating Needed: 40.0000 Becoming a subcontractor of an international shipping company will vastly increase the amount of cargo on your planes. Increases minimum cargo load on board by 8%. Daily Cost: $245,000 Private Shipping Contract Improvement Cost: $55,000,000 Rating Needed: 75.0000 Becoming the contractor of a private shipping firm will guarantee you a steady supply of cargo to haul. Increases minimum cargo load on board by 10%. Daily Cost: $385,000 Minimum Passengers On Board Codeshare Deal Improvement Cost: $15,000,000 Rating Needed: 10.0000 Signing a codeshare deal with another airline will ensure more passengers on board your aircraft. Increases minimum passengers on board by 1%. Daily Cost: $105,000 Frequent Flyer Program Improvement Cost: $25,000,000 Rating Needed: 20.0000 Starting a frequent flyer program will ensure more passengers on board your aircraft. Increases minimum passengers on board by 2%. Daily Cost: $175,000 Travel Agency Deal Improvement Cost: $40,000,000 Rating Needed: 35.0000 Signing a deal with a travel agency will ensure more passengers on board your aircraft. Increases minimum passengers on board by 3%. Daily Cost: $280,000 Travel Agency Company Improvement Cost: $65,000,000 Rating Needed: 60.0000 Opening a travel agency will ensure more passengers on board your aircraft. Increases minimum passengers on board by 4%. Daily Cost: $455,000 Cargo Pricing Delivery Service Improvement Cost: $12,000,000 Rating Needed: 15.0000 Add a delivery service to your airline. All the cargo that you carry on board your aircraft will be delivered to the destination after landing. Increases cargo price by 10%. Daily Cost: $84,000 Cooling Units Improvement Cost: $25,000,000 Rating Needed: 27.0000 Purchasing cooling units for your airline will allow you to carry fresh products in the cargo. Increases cargo price by 10%. Daily Cost: $175,000 Overnight Shipping Improvement Cost: $40,000,000 Rating Needed: 45.0000 Guarantee overnight shipping for your customers. Increases cargo price by 15%. Daily Cost: $280,000 Cargo Insurance Improvement Cost: $62,000,000 Rating Needed: 66.0000 Provide a full insurance for the shipped cargo on board your aircraft. Increases cargo price by 15%. Daily Cost: $434,000 Maximum Aircraft Limit Additional Regional Aircraft License Improvement Cost: $42,000,000 Rating Needed: 100.0000 Increases allowed regional aircraft maximum by 1. Daily Cost: $0 Additional Regional Aircraft License #2 Improvement Cost: $105,000,000 Rating Needed: 150.0000 Increases allowed regional aircraft maximum by 1. Daily Cost: $0 Additional Medium Range Aircraft License Improvement Cost: $145,000,000 Rating Needed: 200.0000 Increases allowed medium range aircraft maximum by 1. Daily Cost: $0 Additional Medium Range Aircraft License #2 Improvement Cost: $362,500,000 Rating Needed: 250.0000 Increases allowed medium range aircraft maximum by 1. Daily Cost: $0 Additional Long Range Aircraft License Improvement Cost: $320,000,000 Rating Needed: 300.0000 Increases allowed long range aircraft maximum by 1. Daily Cost: $0 Additional Long Range Aircraft License #2 Improvement Cost: $800,000,000 Rating Needed: 350.0000 Increases allowed long range aircraft maximum by 1. Daily Cost: $0 Additional Cargo Aircraft License Improvement Cost: $250,000,000 Rating Needed: 100.0000 Increases allowed cargo aircraft maximum by 1. Daily Cost: $0 Additional Cargo Aircraft License #2 Improvement Cost: $625,000,000 Rating Needed: 250.0000 Increases allowed cargo aircraft maximum by 1. Daily Cost: $0 It is not possible to sell the "Maximum Aircraft Limit" improvements Public Relations Fliers Improvement Cost: $10,000,000 Rating Needed: 5.0000 Send fliers to businesses and residences, advertising your airline. Increases maximum passengers on board by 5%. Daily Cost: $70,000 Public Radio Advertising Improvement Cost: $23,000,000 Rating Needed: 12.0000 Advertise your airline on Public Radio. Increases maximum passengers on board by 7%. Daily Cost: $161,000 National Radio Advertising Improvement Cost: $40,000,000 Rating Needed: 20.0000 Advertise your airline on various national radio stations. Increases maximum passengers on board by 10%. Daily Cost: $280,000 Internet Advertising Improvement Cost: $50,000,000 Rating Needed: 30.0000 Advertise your airline all over the internet. Increases maximum passengers on board by 10%. Daily Cost: $350,000 TV Advertising Improvement Cost: $86,000,000 Rating Needed: 63.0000 Advertise your airline on various national and international TV channels. Increases maximum passengers on board by 11%. Daily Cost: $602,000 Fuel Cost New Fueling Company Improvement Cost: $7,000,000 Rating Needed: 3.0000 Changing your fuel company will provide a cheaper source of fuel. Decrease fuel price by 5%. Daily Cost: $49,000 Purchase Fuel Shares Improvement Cost: $17,000,000 Rating Needed: 10.0000 By purchasing shares in a fuel company, you will be offered lower prices. Decrease fuel price by 5%. Daily Cost: $119,000 Purchase Processing Facility Improvement Cost: $30,000,000 Rating Needed: 25.0000 By purchasing a crude oil processing plant, you can purchase crude oil and make your own fuel at a discount. Decrease fuel price by 10%. Daily Cost: $210,000 Alliance improvements Purchasing alliance improvements will help the members of the alliance in several ways. Alliance improvements has a base purchase price and the actual price you need to pay when you purchase it. * Actual Price: Base price + $100,000 for each member in the alliance Each improvement has it's own daily price. The daily price is always per airline. This is the list of the improvements: New Aircraft Purchase Discount Improvement Price - Base: $50,000,000 Improvement Price - Actual: Base price + $100,000 per airline Provides a 10% discount on purchasing new aircraft for all members of the alliance. Daily Cost: $2,000 (Per Airline) Repairs Discount Improvement Price - Base: $50,000,000 Improvement Price - Actual: Base price + $100,000 per airline Provides a 10% discount on all aircraft repairs for all members of the alliance. Daily Cost: $2,000 (Per Airline) Additional Slot License Improvement Price - Base: $75,000,000 Improvement Price - Actual: Base price + $100,000 per airline Allows you to purchase 1 additional slot in each continent. Daily Cost: $3,000 (Per Airline) Additional Slot License #2 Improvement Price - Base: $130,000,000 Improvement Price - Actual: Base price + $100,000 per airline Allows you to purchase 1 additional slot in each continent. Daily Cost: $5,200 (Per Airline) It is not possible to sell the alliance improvements.